Five Reasons
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Five reasons why Hotaru Imai refuses to confess to a certain animal lover. Expect OOCs. Hotaru’s POV.


**Five Reasons **

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied.

**Summary:** Five reasons why Hotaru Imai refuses to confess to a certain animal lover. Expect OOCs. Hotaru's POV.

Dedicate to **Dying With A Smile**,

for being a wonderful friend.

* * *

Here I am, enjoying the silence in my lab, my sanctuary.

I am clad in my lab coat with a screwdriver on my right hand and the other holding my latest invention.

It was really peaceful.

…

…

…

Ok, fine! I am actually irritated by the fact that it's so damn boring that I am talking nonsense by myself.

Well, not literally. I am talking to you, right?

Anyway, today is Saturday and there's no school.

Why is it that it has to be today that my loud mouth best friend wouldn't come bugging me here to my lab?

Mikan just has to ask Hyuuga to go with her to the Central Town because she couldn't go there without her partner, which is him.

I would have gone with them secretly and took their pictures for blackmailing purposes but I've already sent my bug to take a video of them from every angle.

Of course, the cameras are hidden. Who do you think I am? I'm not that stupid like my best friend.

Then my mind drifted off to the bunny boy, Ruka Nogi, and I blush.

Yes, people. I, the great Imai Hotaru, blush over Ruka Nogi.

Yes, me. The genius inventor; beautiful and smart, fall in love with HIM!

I have to admit; I've fallen for him since we were 10. Now all of us are 16 and nothing has changed.

I mean every single day; all begins with Mikan fights with Hyuuga every morning that it's deafening me, making me angry with her for ruining the serene morning.

Then she would charge and tried to hug me but was unsuccessful because I had my baka gun on my hand, ready to shoot her.

After that, Hyuuga would insult the childish underwear pattern that she's wearing. He's right by the way; who would wear a broccoli pattern as her underwear except that idiot Mikan?

Though, on the other side, I think that Hyuuga finds her sexy for wearing those kinds of underwear. Urgh, that is so disgusting. He's a pervert indeed.

The days would just go on with Ruka chasing me on my duck scooter after I've taken his pictures, blushing after I've teased him that he still has a crush on Mikan.

He will then retort saying that he's interested in someone else and it's not Mikan.

I sighed and put the screwdriver and the invention on my table.

Then I have this crazy idea of writing down the five things why I refuse to confess to the bunny boy.

This is so not me but I just can't get him out of my head and it frustrates me!

I grabbed my pen and tear up a small piece of paper as I began to think deeply.

And then, I began scribbling.

**Number One: He's a good source of income.**

I have to admit myself; most of the money I got was from selling his pictures to the damn fan girls of his and to the animals. Not forgetting that I've always blackmail him with one of his embarrassing pictures. Like that one time, he was having a tea party with all of his animal friends. It was so cute that I just have to snap a picture of the moment.

I know, I did say the c-word. I felt the hair on my nape rise and I shudder. Why does he affect me so much? It disturbs me to no end.

To simply put it, I will lose my number one income if I confess to him. I would drive the fan girls away with my baka gun if he ever did become my boyfriend, which caused me to lose my customers. Jealousy is a bad thing. But if he refuses, I couldn't keep on looking at his face every time I saw him. It would be embarrassing.

Moving on, talking about these pictures brings me to point number two.

**Number Two: He is a natural photogenic.**

Every time I've taken his pictures, it was always perfect. Even when he didn't realize that I was taking his pictures secretly, it was always perfect. He was dazzling that I just can't stop but stare at him all day.

His blond hair is neatly combed, his cerulean eyes sparkling with life and the slight redness of his cheeks make the people realized how fair and beautiful his complexion is. I've seen his mother's picture once during the New Year's celebration party one time and she is beautiful. I'm sure he inherits those from her mom.

I was afraid that I might gawk while confessing to him.

I just couldn't get enough of him. I looked up on my shelves and saw 5 stacks of photo albums, containing all of his pictures. Which reminds me to order 3 more of those, I'm running out of photo albums now that the amount of pictures is increasing every day.

**Number Three: I am Hotaru Imai, for God's sake!**

Like I said; I am educated and a genius. I am also a successful businesswoman who many businessmen out there would die to have me on their side. 'Humorless Ice Queen,' 'Blackmailer,' and 'Genius Inventor' are some of the names that I've been called by many people and I wouldn't lower my pride just to confess to him like the rest of those fan girls.

Moreover, didn't they say that it's the guys who are supposed to confess to the girl? It would be wrong for me to initiate the first move. Besides, he did tell me that he's interested in someone else. What if that person isn't me? I will be devastated and there's a great possibility it's not me. I mean I always tease him and took his pictures without his permission; making him to get angry with me.

Sigh.

**Number Four: He always managed to make me lose my mind.**

Whenever I was near him, I fought the urge to blush and giggle like a crazy fan girl in front of him. But I wasn't called the 'Humorless Ice Queen' for nothing. I've somehow managed to control myself by directing my focus on hitting Mikan with my baka gun or blackmailing him. I would put my camera closer to my face when my feelings betray me.

No way in hell I'm going to show how I really feel towards him.

**Number Five: The bunny he always had in his hands.**

Have you seen the way he pet the bunny that he always brings with him everywhere? It was with care and undying love that it makes me want him to pet me instead of the bunny. He would also baby-talk with the pet as if the rabbit is his child!

I know that Pyon is soft and cuddly and I've petted him several times but I just can't help but feel jealous about it. And besides that rabbit is too old! It's been how many years already, and it's still alive! I know for the fact that that a rabbit has a life expectancy of 8 to 12 years of age. I mean; he has the rabbit ever since we're 10 and is still hopping like it didn't age for one second.

I sometimes think that Pyon and the bunny boy had exchanged vows long before I knew him.

Yeah, that must be it.

I sighed again.

I felt stupid and I tore the paper into pieces and throw it to the rubbish bin.

What the hell am I doing anyway?

I'm acting like a love-struck teenager.

Wait; I am in love and I am still a teenager.

God! Mikan's idiotic germs must have infected me.

I must make a disinfect spray soon.

I try to get his image out of my head and looked at the blueprint for my next invention.

I was getting to the important part of the project when I notice a small tore at the end of the paper. My eyes widened then realization hit me.

I picked the torn paper from my rubbish bin and tried to assemble all the pieces together but to not avail.

The paper was crumpled and it was hard to read. The ink blurred and I couldn't make out anything out of it. I mean I do plan the project by myself but this one is just the rough draft and the plan was almost perfect.

I sighed in defeat.

Now I have to redo all over again.

It's his entire fault.

I hate that I love him.

**...The End...**

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Don't know what to decide? Send me a review so that I'll know =3

I have this story in my lappy for a while now and I have to thank Etsuko-san for beta-ed this story for me. *Bows*

My friend ask me to write the same story as this one but with Ruka POV, but I just can't come up with reasons for Ruka not confessing to Hotaru.

Anyway, please review. I will cherish every review that I've got coz' your opinion really matters.

Lots of love XD  
Elie/sakuraheartz


End file.
